Chaos Chronicles ZenpenGaiden
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Before the fanfic 'Chaos Chronicles' had started, there was a story. One of duty, memories, and goodbyes. “Memories are an important thing. Not just ones of the mind, but of the body and heart as well. I want to make sure one of those parts remembers.”


Note: No one owns anything, ja? This is a prequel side-story to another fanfic on here, called Chaos Chronicles, by Kodomo_Hikari who is a good friend. Hello, I am DL- Co-writer to the story as of a couple of chapters ago. Let's just say that we're close to resurrecting the story, by looking in to the past.

Take away the spaces around the dot, between fanfiction and net. Chaos Chronicles here:

fanfiction . net /s/1473612/1/Chaos_Chronicles_The_Beginning_of_the_End

* * *

**The Farewell**

"Destroy him! He is an Itan!"

"Urusei!"

"Youko, pick up your damn feet!"

Things had continued to grow worse, even after those tasks had been completed. That was obvious, as the boy had been scooped up by one of the few friends he had, that still lived. Though in appearance, the silver-haired girl couldn't be much older, her height gave a definite advantage in speed to grow out of reach from his pursuers. Even when cloaked in such a thick item of clothing. Why would she need that, anyway?

On that... When had he seen Arianrhod so serious before?

The running continued on, swerving through thick brush, where Youko managed to increase the density with a silent command. He learned quickly, after things had fallen apart, that they really meant to destroy him, should they have caught up.

It wasn't until the two reached a cave that the purple-clothed girl, more woman, had placed the young fox down. "We will be safe here. I can't believe that you had gotten so bad at hide-and-seek."

The kit puffed up, indignant that she claimed such a thing. "I did what was told. There are so many of them, though. It's hard to avoid-"

A finger paused his lips from continuing further, with Arianrhod's own purple-glossed lips curving up in a smile. Right, of course. She already knew what he had and hadn't done at this point. "You did a good job completing your tasks. For now, we can finally relax."

Minutes seemed to turn to hours. All the young goddess and Itan did was go over the good times that had passed. As if every memory was precious, and instilling more puffy reactions from the young fox was as important as keeping him away from those other demons.

"Oh, and how about that other time," the girl continued on, with yet another memory, "when Shiva caught you curled up in bed. The sheets were so rumpled, and stained with sweets, he almost forgot his tongue!"

A ripple effect occurred with the hair on Youko's ears puffing out, and going all the way down to the tip of his tail(s). "You and Loki were the ones that said it was okay to have them!"

More laughter softly rang through the cave, as the wavy-haired woman held the boy closer to him. It was so hard to tell whether or not she should be considered a girl, or woman, when determining by strange apparel and general personality.

The warmth allowed the kit to relax in those arms, perhaps thinking more than he should in that young mind of his. Time once again had been lost, until a quick smack went by his left ear. Turning back to the goddess, the only thing he was able to do was close his eyes and wrinkle up the nose that had been pushed like some button, or soft belly. Shaking the tiny attacks off, the boy let out a huff through his nose with an adorable glare to the companion. "What was that for?"

Instead of answering right away, Arianrhod held both sides of his head, turning it down. Letting out an 'ew' as she planted her lips on the top of his forehead, which probably left a temporary, purple mark, he found himself freed of such icky torture.

"Memories are an important thing. Not just ones of the mind, but of the body and heart as well. I want to make sure one of those parts remembers."

Gold eyes glimmered in confusion, not understanding where this was leading. "Ari..."

Once again she had stopped him. "You completed those tasks, and that was a very good job. It was a lot for you to handle, being so young. Kali would be so proud of her favorite."

Taking to hugging the kit to her blue, but silver, person, the girl's voice seemed to grow more distant. "It's time for me to say goodbye, and start anew. Now that I know you've gone through those ordeals, and are safe, I don't have to rely on my position to watch over you."

It still didn't make sense to the poor child. "Wha's'at mean?"

Naiveté certainly didn't make this easier. "You're going to grow up, much stronger, and quite a hunk. Many, many, years will pass by, and you will come across those of a kind that you've never met before, and would be very strange. Part of you will be wary, but you mustn't let them pass you by."

It almost sounded like orders, or that the girl hoped that her words would make sure it came true. Still, the fox didn't understand. Which was becoming harder to do, as her voice kept breaking up. Much like his did when She had... "You're leaving like Her?"

Her head rested on his in a very maternal, comforting, manner. "Shh... Goodbyes must be said, but that does not mean there will be no exchange of greetings in the future. What I'm going to do is something much like hers, but to start a life with someone. Who knows, you might see my children in the future."

"Then why're you so sad?"

Hands started to run through his hair. Why be so sad, if she was going to start a family with someone? Part of his hearing had caught the words 'won't remember,' muffled in his silver mop. Then a 'shh' again, before the goddess started to sing softly to him, in the tongue they had known before all this happened. "As bright as snow, eyes like that of the silver moon, he could see through the Ages and none was hidden from his Wisdom. The Shining One-they called him. Shiva. Beside him stood his sister-wife, Kali. Beautiful as the stars, with a spirit as bright as the Sun. She was his council, his refuge. To her was entrusted the Secrets and the Mysteries and she held them close to her breast. 'Twas she who declared the Destinies of All."

The hand that had been running through his hair had, at some point, taken rest over the child's eyes. As the two surfaces barely touched, and a soft glow grew. At the same time, what had looked to be a fold on the forehead opened to reveal the most crystalline of silver-blue eyes.

Convinced that the job was finished, and the boy was now asleep, the goddess fixed him to a more comfortable position with the warmth of a dark amethyst cloak of crushed velvet. Tucked in, and warm enough to last for the evening, young Youko was left to sleep a dream of farewells.

Leaving the cave, with wavy hair being pulled out of their low pigtails, Arianrhod stared up to the darkening sky. Her sight was one, not for time alone, but meant to be spread across several understandings. That did not change what she knew, in the realm of dreams. "It is up to you, Children of Destiny."


End file.
